The Masquerade Ball, Part Two
by Fandimension
Summary: This is a continuation of my first story, The Masquerade Ball. Rated M because of small scenes here and there, very romantic and suspenseful. Ciel is so much closer to asking Elizabeth an important question and Elizabeth is on the edge of some dangerous emotions after her kidnapping. Will this end in happily ever after? Or is the tragedy of the century about to take place?...
1. Chapter 1

_One more day,_ he thinks. Looking out the window of the Hot Springs Resort, the trim figure of Ciel Phantomhive leans against the frame in deep contemplation. _We've been at the resort two days now, and we leave tomorrow. _Looking at the clock on the wall, he realizes Sebastian has more than likely been at the Mansion for some time now. In the adjoining suite he can hear Lizzie's deep breaths. A smile plays at the corner of his lips.

Walking through the shadows to the other side of the room, he methodically began to unbutton his shirt. After finishing with the last button, he had a moment of unspeakable terror as Elizabeth's scream echoed through the room. Breaking free of his paralyzed state, Ciel ran to her room, shoving open the door. "Lizzie!" He calls as he sees her thrashing about on the bed, entangling herself in the covers.

Ciel realizes she's having a nightmare and rushes to the bedside to wake her. "No! Don't hurt my Ciel!" He froze, the hair on his arms standing up at the pure terror in her voice. Unbidden, his mind flashed back to what she said the night she was taken from him. "Take me," her voice echoed in his head. The realization that her love was so deep unnerved and steadied him at the same time.

He was jarred from his thoughts as Lizzie thrashed around violently, screaming his name. Once more, he came to his senses as she jerked upright, gasping for air. Ciel sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. Knowing he had involuntarily caused her great pain made his heart throb painfully.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's body was racked with coarse sobs as she relived the final moments of her nightmare, losing Ciel over and over again. Gradually, as her sobs lessened, she became aware of someone holding her, gently rocking her and saying, "Shh it's okay Lizzie, I'm here, I'm here." Sniffling, she looked up, confused. "Ciel?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel pulled Lizzie into his lap, holding her close to his bare chest. Feeling her shivers subside, he pulls her tighter to him, his searing flesh warming her chilled skin. Quietly he ask, "Lizzie? Do you want to talk about it?" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and lifts her hand to meet his cheek. "They tried to take you away from me. They wanted to hurt you," her voice broke and a few stray tears slipped from her eyes. She glances at his mouth as he swallowed and said, "I can't lose you Ciel. I love you too much." Ciel gently brushes a tear from her cheek and says, "I'm not going anywhere without you Lizzie, I love you, too."<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's breath caught as Ciel leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. "If it's too soon or you want me to stop, please tell me Lizzie. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." All she said in return was, "I trust you with my heart," before she closed the distance and their lips met. Both of them inhaled sharply as an electric current ran through both of their bodies as soon as they kissed. Elizabeth felt something in a part of her she hadn't known existed. She trembled and deepened the kiss, putting both her arms around Ciel's neck. Pulling herself closer, Elizabeth put all of her love into the kiss as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel felt himself getting lost in Elizabeth's lips and wondered how one could share a kiss so sweet. Tightening his arms around her, he inadvertently brushed his hand against the side of her breast. She broke away with a gasp, a blush coloring her cheeks. Looking away, she hid behind a curtain of her long, blonde hair to gather her runaway emotions.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What am I to do? <em>She asks herself. _This is not proper at all, yet I would spend every night of the rest of my life lying in those arms of his. I fear that if he tried anything I wouldn't be able to stop him. Or worse…I wouldn't want to. _Elizabeth felt an underlying charge of tension running between them. What kind of tension she did not know, and was unwilling to investigate. Shyly she looked down and couldn't keep a yawn from escaping. At Ciel's husky chuckle a chill ran down her spin and she shivered, becoming aware of a gentle throbbing in unmentionable places. Elizabeth was fully aware of a dark blush covering her face and was thankful for the darkness.

* * *

><p>Ciel became aware of an aching pain that he knew he best hide, rather than frighten Elizabeth. Shifting so she could not see his lap, he scrambled to think of something to say. As he opened his mouth to apologize it occurred to him that Lizzie had not asked him to stop, not even after his hand had accidentally brushed against her breast. That thought gave him pause and he decided to simply ask, "Lizzie, do you want me to go?"<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth couldn't see Ciel's face since he turned away from her, but she knew that as soon as she closed her eyes the lingering terror of her nightmare would be there. "Please don't leave me, Ciel," she whispers vulnerably, not caring about the intimacy of their situation. <em>Sebastian won't let any harm come to Ciel or Ciel's reputation,<em> she thinks.

* * *

><p>Turning at Elizabeth's whisper, Ciel slides his arms around her waist from behind, hearing her soft gasp. After initially stiffening, she softened in his arms, relaxing into his embrace. His heart swelled with tender devotion as his girlfriend yawned and snuggled into him. He gently pulled Elizabeth with him as he lay back on her bed. Cradled in her true love's arms, Elizabeth managed to whisper, "I love you," before falling into a deep, untroubled sleep. Ciel smiled and placed a light kiss on her neck saying, "I love you too, Lizzie."<p>

After Elizabeth fell asleep in his arms, Ciel's mind wandered. He was shocked when he realized how much he liked the way her body molded perfectly into his. _I really would enjoy the privilege of being able to do this every night, _he thought. Sighing, he knew there was still one thing left that he had to do, and he was going to have to do it tomorrow. With great apprehension, Ciel spent the next hour rehearsing in his mind the reasons he would give Elizabeth's father.


	2. Chapter 2

As the first rays of light kissed the dark sky, Sebastian made his way to his Master's room to wake him. Running the day's schedule through his mind, a stray thought made itself known. _Should I wait to wake him, what with all the stress of the last week?_ Deciding to check in on him first to see if he was awake, Sebastian turned the knob and pushed it slightly open on noiseless hinges. The first thing that caught his attention was that the door to Lady Elizabeth's room was wide open. The next thing he noticed was his Master's absence from his bed.

Walking on silent feet, Sebastian approached the door out of curiosity and a niggling sense that all was not as it seems; soon he stopped in complete shock. His Master was cradling Lady Elizabeth's sleeping form in his arms, every part of one touching the other in the Lady's bed. Lady Elizabeth was wrapped so tightly in his Master's arms, Sebastian had his doubts that he intended to release her. Her head was tucked into his neck, both of her small, dainty hands resting in his Master's arms.

As he gazed upon the tender scene in front of him, Sebastian noted with pride that they both slept in their night clothes which looked unruffled and untouched. _My Master is a man of restraint and honor, _he thinks. _I couldn't be more proud to serve the Phantomhive family. _Deciding to allow his Master and his Lady to enjoy each other's presence awhile longer, Sebastian exits the room as quietly as he entered it, closing the door behind him. At the soft click of the door, Ciel stirred and whispered his beloved butler's name before tightening his arms around his Lady love.

Elizabeth awakes to a tingly feeling in her stomach. She snuggles back into a warm embrace before realizing she was being held. Memories of the night just past came rushing at her, making her cheeks burn hot. _If anyone ever found out about this..._she couldn't bring herself to continue. Turning slightly, she looked at Ciel and her heart melted. _He's so beautiful!_ She thinks. His eyes were closed, the wrinkles around them had all softened, and his lips were parted slightly with his deep, even breathing.

He looked so young and vulnerable Elizabeth turned the rest of the way in his arms and cupped his cheek in her hand; she couldn't resist the urge to lean in and gently place a kiss on his lips. Couldn't resist the need she felt on a molecular level to snuggle even closer so they were almost one person. Legs intertwined, Elizabeth felt a warmth in her stomach she tried to ignore. She buried her face in his muscular chest, breathing deeply of that scent that only he had. _Ciel, why do you have to smell so good? I'm not even standing and my legs are wobbly! _ Closing her eyes against those thoughts, Elizabeth tucked her arms between them and fell asleep once more, dreaming of wishes coming true.

Ciel slowly drifted back to consciousness as he became aware of light streaming through the windows. He had the annoying feeling that he was forgetting something important, but could not remember what it was. Then he heard a soft whimper and felt something shift in his arms. _Elizabeth! _Making himself open his eyes, he saw she had turned in the night so she now faced him. _She's so close; I don't want to let her go. _ Then he remembered why he had stayed up so late, and as a result, why he had slept in. After a minute or two of silent contemplation she whimpered again, snuggling into him. Ciel jolted in shock. Her skin was icy cold. He quickly realizes she was cold because she must have been unable or unwilling to leave his arms to pull the blanket over them.

Gently extracting his arm from beneath Elizabeth's still-sleeping form, he grabs the heavy quilt at the end of the bed and drags it over them. As he lies back down she turned so her back was to him and Ciel wrapped his arms around her under the warmth of the blanket. Feeling a final shudder violently shake her small body, Ciel tightened his grip around her; by doing this he melded their bodies together in a way that would forever shame him to society. Half-asleep, he made an observation. _It's almost as if our bodies were made for each other, they fit so perfectly; like two halves of a whole._

Sighing at the direction of his thoughts, he again contemplated his errand for the day. Hoping against hope that Mr. Midford would be receptive, he gently placed a kiss on Elizabeth's neck. Nearly groaning at her resulting kitten-like stretch, Ciel swallowed against the desire to continue. He reclaimed his arm and slowly rose from the bed so as not to disturb his sleeping Lady love.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth slowly became aware of a bright light, turning red through her eyelids. Huddled under the warm blanket, she sighed contentedly. A soft knock at the door made her gasp and pull up the covers. "Lady Elizabeth, have you awakened?" Releasing a breath at Sebastian's voice, she answered with, "Yes Sebastian, come in."

Sebastian pushed open the door to Lady Elizabeth's adjoining room and bowed slightly. "My Master bids me convey his sincerest apologies for leaving without farewell but he had a very important meeting and he dared not disturb your peaceful dreams." Inwardly smiling at Lady Elizabeth's blush, he continued with, "If you so wish for assistance all you need do is pull the bell-cord. Is there anything I can get for you now, My Lady? Breakfast, perhaps?"

Pushing her questions aside, she quickly decided upon her course of action. "Seeing as how Ciel stepped out, I would like my breakfast delivered here to my room and while I am dining I would like water heated for a bath. Did my Ciel happen to mention when he would return?"

Allowing a small smile to quirk up the corner of his mouth, the handsome butler informed the Lady, "He told me only that he would return with all haste once the matter had resolved itself. He also bid me inform you we will be returning to the Phantomhive Estate this evening."

"Thank you Sebastian, you do your position great honor. You may leave now to get on with my requests." Watching him bow and leave the room, she relaxed her rigid posture and sighed. A whole day without Ciel; _I've gotten so used to being around him constantly it will feel different to be apart. _Putting it out of her mind, Elizabeth rose from the bed and walked to the closet to decide which dress she would wear that day.

Ciel walked out of Mr. Midford's business office with a spring in his step and a mission in his eyes. _The hardest part is over, _he thinks. _Spending money is ridiculously easy; I'll be home as soon as I find the perfect one. _

Later that evening at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian hummed in the kitchen while doing his chores. He was polishing one of his Master's silver pocket watches when he glanced at the time. "Oh dear, I must begin making evening tea preparations for Lady Elizabeth. I shall have to finish this later." Moving around the table Sebastian set out for the kitchen.

Knocking softly on Lady Elizabeth's door, Sebastian called to her as he opened it. "Lady Elizabeth I have-," he broke off as he saw the figure on the window seat. Silent tears coursed down the pale-as-porcelain cheeks even as she took in a shuddering breath. Looking at her sitting there, looking so desolate in a plain, light grey dress, Sebastian was reminded of a sad porcelain doll left out in the rain.

"Hello Sebastian," the doll said in a voice he strained to hear. Standing at the door, he replied, "My Lady, what ails you?" As Lady Elizabeth gestured for him to come in he set the tea on an end table and poured her a glass, skipping the formality of announcing it. He stood a few feet away and waited for the Lady to speak.

"Sebastian, would you object to listening to me? I feel like I need to talk and I know you'll keep it private." Caught off guard, he saw her vulnerable green eyes well with tears and bowed. "I would be honored to act as your confidant. You may speak to me freely and I will keep every word locked away from the world." Sebastian stood up straight again and smiled even as the tears fell from her eyes and a shaky half-smile graced her lips.

"You don't know how much I appreciate this Sebastian. All these different emotions are just eating me up inside. I can't do it anymore, I just can't." The tears slipped down her face as he eyed the window seat where she sat. "I love Ciel, with all my heart." Elizabeth turned to face him. "I'm just so scared that everything is going to go wrong and I'm going to lose him."

Sebastian knelt in front of her as she started sobbing in earnest. As if in harmony with her tears, the candlelight flickered low then high before finally settling into a lulling cadence. "My Lady, is there anything I can do to ease your worry? Besides saying that I will do anything in my power to prevent a split between you and my Master? You are the best thing that has ever happened to him and I can honestly say that in the seven years I have served him, I have never seen him happier." Sebastian hesitated before gently resting one of his hands on hers. "My Lady, please take comfort in what I have said. I hate to see you miserable like this."

Lady Elizabeth looked at him with desperation. "Sebastian, my father just sent word that he gave another man permission to court me. He told me to give up on Ciel." Her voice broke and she started sobbing in earnest. "He told me Ciel would never want to marry me because he doesn't deserve a wife that would only bring him down. And he's right!"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the confession, however absurdly false it was, and was shocked to the core of his very being when she launched herself off the window seat and into his arms. For a moment he couldn't think of what to do, he was so surprised, but then felt and followed a sudden urge. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and the multitude of her tears quickly soaked through to his shoulder. Sebastian gently wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed comforting circles with his hands.

In a soft, lulling voice he said, "Lady Elizabeth, I don't know why your father said those things but I assure you none of them are true. And I happen to know that my Master loves you very much. He will never let you go, Lady Elizabeth, until you tell him you don't want him anymore."

Throughout his comforting speech, Lady Elizabeth's sobs had subsided and as he finished she gasped and pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I would never do that Sebastian, you know I would never do that," she whispered squeakily. "Then my Lady you have nothing to worry about. My Master won't let someone else court you, I honestly can't imagine who would want to cross him in that way. He's had his eye on you for so long no one else would dare to touch you. He has made it very clear to society that you are his, as he is yours."

In a slightly bolder voice Lady Elizabeth answered him with, "Yes Sebastian, he is mine. And I will be everything he could ever want in a woman." With that she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. Gracefully, she got to her feet and said, "I will take that tea now, thank you."

After she had been handed her cup and Sebastian had exited, Elizabeth daintily sipped her tea, completely oblivious to the dark figure in the shadows outside her door. She remained unaware to the tears coursing down his cheeks and the box clenched in his trembling fist. If Elizabeth had glanced at her door she would have seen her beloved Ciel, who was shaking with emotion and had heard everything she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel awoke to Sebastian's call outside his door. "Come in," he said, voice cracking from the emotions he fell asleep to. "It's a pleasant morning Master, I trust you slept well?" Glaring at the floor, Ciel shook his head. "That is unfortunate Master. Would you-," Ciel interrupted before he could finish. In a deadly quiet voice he asked, "Is it done?"

The corner of his lip quirked up, Sebastian was amused with his Master's concern. Bowing, he simply stated, "Everything is in place, Master. Nothing will go wrong tonight."

Elizabeth entered the dining room and was served breakfast by Baldroy before Ciel appeared with Sebastian at his heels. "Good morning Ciel," she said as he seated himself. "Morning Lizzie; Sebastian, what's on the agenda for today?"

She chastised herself for expecting more. _It's too soon, don't get ahead of yourself, _she thought. However, she was heartened by his use of her pet name. Determined to make him see her devotion, she waited for Sebastian to finish and leave before trying to continue the conversation. "How did you sleep last night?" Ciel turned to her and she caught a glimpse of some emotion before he glanced away and said, "Fine, thank you." She gasped as she saw the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "My Ciel," she whispered, "I take it you didn't fare well last night either then?"

His shoulders drooped a bit before he said, "The best night I've had since I lost my parents was the night I stayed with you; since that wretched reaper took you from me I've had only sleepless nights." Elizabeth gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Ciel. Please let me help, let me do something. Anything," she whispers in desperation.

She was confused by the look in his eyes, so when he stood and pushed back his chair she thought she had gone too far and he would leave. Elizabeth closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her face as her heart throbbed a painful cadence.

"Lizzie?" She sucked in a breath at the close proximity of Ciel's velvet voice. Elizabeth heard the rustle of fabric as he presumably squatted down next to her. "There _is_ something you can do, my darling Elizabeth." She felt him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear but stubbornly refused to open her eyes, even as her heart raced and his hand cupped her cheek. "You can marry me."


End file.
